lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33010097-20171112055207
Soooo, I found the following online, cause I don't have anything better to do. Here's a link for the page but I'll post the important stuff. All this information literally describes Sokeefe! Step One Make sure the characters have chemistry. The characters should compliment each other’s personalities. If he’s loud, stubborn, and aggressively opinionated, a more tranquil and soft-spoken love interest would suit him well. Two headstrong people wouldn’t be likely to have a lasting relationship in real life, unless they (impossibly) agreed upon every subject. But, there should be some similarities. While opposites do attract, polar opposites will not and the whole relationship will feel forced. The characters should have something in common. It could be morals, a parallel backstory, the same motivations, whatever. As long as there’s a reason for them to be drawn to each other, there’s potential. Step Two Slow burn ships are fantastic. Don’t make your characters fall in love right off the bat. There can be attraction, of course, but genuine feelings of true love don’t happen instantly. Your characters should become closer as people, feel at ease around each other, and truly know the other before they fall head-over-heels. The readers will crave the relationship far more, like dangling a treat right in front of a dog’s nose, but keep pulling it away. Teasing is a beautiful thing. Find ways of showing (NOT TELLING) the characters are falling for each other. Have them stand up for one another, be protective. Have them break their own normal routine for the other. For example, a callous, guarded character could lower their walls for a moment if their love interest needs emotional support. These scenes can be awkward for the character changing their typical behavior and that discomfort can demonstrate how much they care for the other, altering their own selves for the other’s benefit. Howeve, make sure that you combine these cute emotional moments with distance. Make the characters deny their true feelings or even distance themselves from their love interest upon discovering their feelings. The more the characters long for each other, the more the reader will long for them to be together. Build barriers between them for your characters to have to work to knock down. Keep them close, but maintain that distance until the moment is right. Step Three “_____” translates to “I love you” The first example of I think of when I think of this is The Princess Bride, where the male protagonist tells his soulmate “as you wish” when he really means “I love you.” This falls under the category of show, don’t tell. Hearing a character say “I love you” has become so boring. Unless it’s done in a surprising confession or unique way, it’s boring and stale. Come up with a phrase that you can repeat in moments throughout the story until it has a meaning of love for the characters and both know exactly what the other means when it’s spoken. Step Four Taking a break can help create tension. You know you loved someone if you leave them and feel awful. Apply this into the writing. Your characters can break up, then get back together in a joyous reunion. GAHHH! Okay... I'm calm now. Step One: Both Sophie and Keefe have rough backstories and are going through tough times. Step Two: '''Sokeefe didn't show up until Exile. Unlike Sophitz, it didn't feel rushed or pushed and we, as a fandom, figured it out. '''Step Three: This is one of the bigger ones. Both Sophie and Keefe have the following phrase: "Don't hate me." It's used in really emotional times where some of the biggest Sokeefe moments happen. Step 4: At the end of Neverseen Keefe left and it caused not only tension, but a lot of healing in Lodestar for them to get back together. Alrightyyyy, hope you didn't get tooo bored. Also, sorry for interupting your scoll... I took up a lot of space. Did any of you notice some other connections?